honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Winton
Roger Winton was a citizen of Earth, CEO of Manticore Colony, LTD and first King of the Star Kingdom of Manticore. Biography A man with African ancestry, Roger Winton was born on Earth in the 8th Century PD. In 774 PD, he was president and CEO of Manticore Colony, LTD, a company that bought the rights to the newly discovered Manticore System for 5.75 billion EuroDollars. The principal financier of the colony expedition, Winton also founded the Manticore Colony Trust of Zurich and went to the Manticore System aboard the colony ship ''Jason''. ( , ) Colonizing Manticore On March 21, 1416 PD, after a voyage of over 640 T-years, the Jason arrived in the Manticore System and its shuttles landed on Manticore-A III. Soon afterwards, the new colony began to prosper, for a modest settlement had already been build on the planet, staffed by MCT personnel who also manned four Earth-built frigates protecting the system against claim-jumpers. Manticore found itself with a very favorable bank balance, while the frigates became the first units of the Manticoran System Navy, which later became the Royal Manticoran Navy. ( ) Plague and rise of the Star Kingdom Manticore was one of few star systems where a native a virus capable of causing serious human disease was encountered; the original survey of the system had either missed it or it had changed in the several hundred years since the exploration company Franchot et Fils agents had landed. A few decades after the colony ship arrived, the virus caused respiratory infections in a great many people, killing 60 percent of the population before a vaccine was developed. With the colony in bad shape due to its losses, Manticore desperately needed new manpower. However, the remaining colonists feared loss of political and economic control if there were thousands of new colonists, so, before opening the system (three habitable planets around two stars) to immigration, they wrote their constitution, establishing a constitutional monarchy. Roger Winton, Colonial Administrator for over fifty years, was by then elderly and his wife and both sons had died during the plague. Fortunately, his daughter Elizabeth had survived and had had children of her own. Both Elizabeth and Roger were successful and competent administrarors and had proven themselves by service to the colony over many years. The original colonists therefore chose the Winton family as their royal house, with Roger Winton becoming Roger I, first King of the new Star Kingdom of Manticore. Winton was crowned on August 1, 1485 PD, but died only four years later in 1489 PD. His daughter took over power and became Queen Elizabeth I. ( , ) Family Roger Winton was the founding father of the House of Winton. He was married and had two sons Simon Winton, Thomas Winton and one daughter, Elizabeth, who was the only child who survived the Manticoran Plague, thus becoming his sole heiress. All monarchs of Manticore down to Elizabeth III were his direct descendants. ( ) References Winton, Roger Winton, Roger Winton, Roger Winton, Roger Category:Manticoran Monarchs Category:House of Winton Winton, Roger